


color me blue

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: "you don't swim, but do you dance?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> imagining philkas dancing causes me true joy!
> 
> posting this from tumblr!

"i know you don't swim, but..do you dance?"

it's..not a lukas question, really, philip thinks as he hesitantly takes the blond's offered hand and lets him stand him on his feet in the barn. and, besides, philip doesn't really dance. 

but, he's noticed that dancing lets people show the love they have in them and that it makes them happy. so he replies with, 

"yeah, but i'm not very good."

"well, good!" philip raises a brow and makes to stomp on lukas' too big feet. "not good like that, but good because i also suck at dancing."

he watches, with an entertained sort of curiosity, as lukas swoops down to press play on their playlist and stands back up as blue floated tinnily out of the little speakers up to their ears. 

"so, if we both suck, why are we dancing?"

"for the fun of it." and that..sounds good enough to philip when lukas pulls him in close and wraps his arms around philip's waist. lukas' hands feel at home there, stroking over his sides reverently as they try to find a rhythm to sway to. 

philip's hands slowly slide up lukas' arms so he can cross his wrists over one another behind his stupid blond head, his head lifting so their foreheads rest together in a way that's almost as sweet as the smile lukas is throwing his way. 

he almost left this all behind, he realizes with a tiny skip in his heart as their lips meet at i want you, to color me blue. he almost lost any chance at being with lukas, and that's almost as stupid as everything they've gone through to get to this point. 

their dancing is almost as messy as they are; they can't focus on kissing and moving their feet at the same time so they both end up with a few sore toes. eventually, they lay together on the floor of the barn, laughing and sharing little kisses as troye sivan's vocals struggled against those tiny iphone speakers. 

"hey," lukas says after a bit of silence, his thumb stroking over philip's jaw with a reference the brunet has only seen when gabe and helen thought he wasn't looking. "my stomach hurts."

"what?"

"it hurts, when i'm around you. you said that's how you know you're in love, right?"

phill smiles up at him, tapping his nose fondly. "mine hurts too, lukas."

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @rnonpetitlion on tumblr~


End file.
